Mahoutokoro AU
An AU in which Theo transfers to Mahoutokoro at the beginning of Vasi and Tsukki's relationship. Mahoutokoro Era * In Theo's fifth year, he transfers to Mahoutokoro after some events, mainly after being cheated on by his boyfriend of two year, the Welsh Gwynfor Blair. (ye he's * In Taeyang's fifth year, he also transfers to Mahoutokoro Sky Sky (Hangul: 한을; RR: Haneul; stylized as SKY) is a four-member South Korean boy group formed by Carat Entertainment in 2030. They debuted with seven members: Yoon-Oh, Key, Theo, Tae-Yang, Jun, Léo, and Baek-Ho. In 2032, {Maknae} left the group, due to health reasons. Later the same year, Jun suspended his activities and filed a lawsuit to be removed from the group. In March 2033, Key officially left the group due to family reasons. an old jam tbh.jpg|Ahn Yoon-Oh Main Rapper Leader jebal something something pick me pick me.jpg|Theofanis Michelakakis Kae Jin-Sung Main Vocalist, Visual nayana.jpg|Kang Tae-Yang Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist Lead Rapper pick me pick me.jpg|Léo Eun-Kwang Song Main Vocalist Maknae Information * Debut: March 8th, 2030 * First Win: October 9th, 2030 * Fandom Name: Clouds (announced at 100 days) * Color: Sky Blue and White Songs and stuff As SKY Seven Members * I Need U * Run * Growl * Overdose Six Members * Call Me Baby * Monster / Lucky One Four Members * Hold Me Tight / Butterfly (Digital & Winter Single) * Ko Ko Bop * Dancing King (Digital Single) As SEVEN * Miracles In December * Hey Mama * Back Seat As Solo Artists Léo * Eyes, Nose, Lips Yoon-Oh * Eureka (Feat. Theo) * I Am You, You Are Me * ANTI (feat. Taeyang) Taeyang * Don't Wanna Cry (Taeyang, Japanese) * Sing For You (Taeyang, Japanese) * Black (Taeyang ft Hye-Ri of Dream) Theo * D (Half Moon) (feat. Yoon-Oh) * White T-Shirt Notable Events and Rumours * Baek-Ho joins Carat Entertainment. (2027) * Theo, Taeyang, and Jun join Carat Entertainment, dropping out of Mahoutokoro to do so. (2028) * Leo, Yoon-Oh, and Key joins Carat Entertainment. (2028) * Baek-Ho leaves SKY, due to parents being worried about health. (2032) * Jun leaves SKY, files lawsuit against Carat Entertainment. (2033) * Yoon-Oh and Theo dating rumours - brought up in several social media posts, never confirmed - blind item seemed to suggest the pair dated (spoiler: they did) (2032-33) * Key leaving SKY, due to having to support his mother. (2033) * Leo's solo debut (2032) * Yoon-Oh's solo debut (2033) * Tae-Yang's Japanese solo debut (2034) * Theo's solo debut (2034) * Winning their 20th daesang (2035) * Theo and Yoon-Oh's dating scandal with Yuri of Dream (2035) * Yoon-Oh and Leo confirm their relationship (2035) * Theo announces marriage to Vasilius Jo. (late 2035) Dream Dream (Hangul: 드림) is a six-member South Korean girl group formed by Carat Entertainment in 2032. They are further divided into two subunits, consisting of four membered Insomnia and Mystic. Neomuhae_neomuhae.jpg|Polyxeni Michelakakis Kae Jin-Yeon Main Vocalist, Leader Main Dancer Cause_she_belongs_to_me.jpg|Bae Hye-Ri Lead Vocalist Rapper Mystic Baby_baby.jpg|Son Soo-Yeon Lead Dancer, Vocalist Visual Insomnia Bae_bae.jpg|Kim Yuri Lead Rapper Lead Vocalist Everything_about_you.jpg|Kang Seung-Mi Main Rapper Lead Dancer Lucky_for_you_that's_what_I_like.jpg|Sophia Jae-Yeon Kim Lead Vocalist Maknae Information * Debut: September 7th, 2032 * First Win: September 14th, 2032 * Fandom Name: Daydreamers (announced at 100 days) * Color: Fairy Tale Songs As Dream * Glass Bead * In The Same Place (Digital Single) * Me Gustas Tu * Rough * Navillera * Fingertip As Insomnia * Singing In The Rain * Whatta Man * Playing With Fire * As If It's Your Last As Mystic * Automatic * Eclipse * Closer Solo Polyxeni * Love Cherry Motion Notable Events and Rumours * Yuri joined Carat Entertainment. (2028) * Soo-Yeon and Hye-Ri joined Carat Entertainment. (2029) * Seung-Mi joined Carat Entertainment. (2030) * Sophia joined Carat Entertainment. (late 2031) * Polyxeni transferred from GoingGlobal Entertainment to Carat Entertainment. (early 2032) * Polyxeni made a cameo in SKY's music video for Monster. * Hye-Ri posted a cover of Léo's Eyes, Nose, Lips * All appear in the music video for SKY's music video for Lucky One. * Polyxeni, Hye-Ri, Soo-Yeon, and Yuri made a cameo in SKY's music video for Hold Me Tight. * Sophia made a cameo in SKY's music video for Butterfly. * All introduced to the public on August 11, 2032. * They debuted September 8th, 2032 with Glass Bead.